Throttle'N'Thrust
by rickeyranger
Summary: Blade Ranger and Ishani collide with romance. This is NOT serious, and meant to be humorous. (I almost died laughing.) Rated M for a reason, because the details go into... detail. Accepts pairings and requests, leave in comments. Again, filled with romance and language, of the M kind. Not clean. Thanks!


It was a lonely, lonely time in the air. Blade Ranger had just finished a hard day of work and he was returning to his hangar. However, there was a big party going on at the lodge. The parties were a lot nicer with the former owner booted out. Normally, Blade wouldn't even look over at the lodge, but this time he decided, "What the helldiver?"

When he entered, he noticed it was a huge bachelorette party for the famous racer, Ishani. Feeling a little embarrased, he backed out but the racer noticed him.

"A firefighter! How lovely. Come and join us in this celebration."

"I didn't mean to intrude," Blade replied. "I will be leaving."

Something pushed Blade forward. He looked and saw that it was a huge stratotanker plane, the one that can refill other airplanes while flying.

"Excuse me," the stratotanker said. "I'm Ground Loving Old Bastard. You can call me Glob for short. Now, if I am correct, this is the bachelorette party of Ishani?"

"Yes," Ishani replied. She was so pretty, her golden color glistening in the lights of the lodge. She was smiling a little smile, so attractive.

"I heard you're a little low on fuel," Glob said.

Blade tried to leave the lodge, but Ishani blocked him. She winked and said, "I believe we should give the firefighter something to drink."

The forklift tending the bar came over with a large drink.

"No thanks. I need to fly later," Blade said.

"Not even a Corn N' Oil? Ethanol fuel and organic oil."

Blade decided again, "What the helldiver?" and he took a generous sip. It was a wing-warming, eye-blurring and rotor-stopping drink. He quickly finished the drink and smiled. "I'll take another one."

The forklift brought over another. Ishani, who had been watching, whispered something to Blade. "We're going on a night flight."

"Sorry," Blade said.

Glob interrupted, "I think we all need some more to drink."

"The ethanol is from Propwash Junction," Ishani remarked.

Blade snorted a little. "My apologies."

"What is it?"

"I just had a thought."

"What is it?" Ishani was curious.

"If this ethanol came from Propwash… then Dusty might have dusted it."

"Yes. He might have." Ishani smiled, and she chuckled a little.

Blade took another drink and he finally said, "We're drinking Dusty jizzed juice!"

Both aircraft laughed.

Ishani winked at Blade. She had pulled up right next to him. They smiled at each other.

Through his hazed vision, Blade saw hearts floating around Ishani. He seemed to be in love with her. She passed another drink over, and Blade drank from it. He kept staring at her, and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. In a haze, he followed Ishani through the air. Following behind him was Glob. They landed at an old hangar, one he hadn't used in a long time.

With that, Blade watched as Glob strapped Ishani to the wall, where she struggled and made loud moaning sounds. He wanted to ask if there had been something put into the drinks, but something told him that might ruin the moment.

"You have to rescue me, Blade," Ishani muttered, smiling. "I need a hero, like a big and strong firefighter."

Blade felt aroused, but his dive shaft didn't do anything, and Blade cursed. He was a little older and didn't work quite as well. Feeling a little embarrassed, he rolled away. If Ishani saw that he couldn't get it going, she would lose interest. Already, he could see Ishani getting bored.

Glob came over and said, "You might want this." He dropped a few pills. "Swallow 'em."

Flyiagra. That dive shaft got hard and it was ready for going down. Diving down.

Blade was breathing heavily and he watched as Ishani struggled in her binds. His main rotor was tilting slowly and barely moving. He felt something deep inside, a throbbing. His sides were shaking and his tongue was hanging out slightly.

"The smoke is choking me," Ishani breathed. "Save me."

Blade approached and he rammed into the strings. Ishani shrieked in pain and gasped with pleasure. Soon, the ropes were broken and she was free. Turning to face Glob and Blade, she winked and sang, "You'll never catch me." Then she took off, soaring into the night sky.

Glob took off. Blade followed. When they were flying overhead, Blade saw a plume of smoke. There was a fire! Turning to face Glob, Blade realized his duties.

"I need to stop that fire."

When he was close enough to see the stretch of the flames, he noticed it was caused by the other planes from the bachelorette party. That was when he heard a loud sucking sound and he saw Glob, who was a stratotanker, lowering the refueling pipe. It was a big, thick pipe and it was dribbling fuel which only made the fires grow. Ishani was piercing the oil with her tongue and soon her mouth was overflowing with the fuel.

Blade ignored the fire and he began to lick the fuel. He and Ishani began to suck on the pipe, sharing the love and the beautiful taste. When Blade was feeling quite content, as his tank felt full, he began to rub his skids over Ishani's back. She turned over and was moaning, and they lowered until they were amidst the blazing forest. In the woods, Blade's dive shaft was ready for action and he yearned to pump his hydraulic fluids into Ishani, to flood her with his love.

Swiftly, the helicopter began to buck against the airplane. She squirmed and flexed her wings, her propeller moving slowly. Her tongue flickered in and out as she licked up the hydraulic fluid around her mouth. It tasted so good, it burned like the fire and tasted like… Blazin' Blade Ranger. Her eyes were immersed in the fluid and she was blinded.

Blade let out his hook and began to pull on Ishani while still letting her drink his fluids. Ishani chewed on the hook and then she hopped on top and began to sink against Blade's rising body. Lightning flashed and both let out gasps of air. Ishani pressed herself against hot coals and then let Blade lick.

Incendiary. That's all that Blade could think. Going fast, going hard… and exploding into a rocket of pleasure. Stirring his body against Ishani, the rotations caused a little bit of pain, but the pleasure was so much better. His tail rotor was spinning, spinning faster than he was making love! Blade stopped his tail rotor and made his main rotor spin, and he was spinning on top of Ishani. She gasped with pleasure and he became overwhelmed with desire. He hadn't made love like this since he was with Nick, and he remembered that signature loop around the ol' chopper.

Blade was crying with sexual arousal and sad memories, while Ishani shrieked for more. She needed to taxi good, she needed more lift, and more thrust… and she got it! She had an amazing orgasm, more amazing than the one with Skipper… but you have to admit, those bent wings are amazing.

Finally, both aircraft let out a sigh and they fell asleep. In the morning, Blade awoke and saw that Ishani was gone. Next to him, he saw Avalanche.

"Busy night fighting fires?" Avalanche asked.

"You could say that," Blade Ranger replied, smiling. "But in the end, I'm a pretty good mud-dropper."

"You sure are, boss."

With a sly grin, Blade licked his lips… and tasted Ishani.


End file.
